Life at the Orphanage
by Chibimarshmellow
Summary: This takes place before Billy meets Fei and the others.


Spring Lulluby

Author's Note: This is life at Billy's Orphanage before he meets Fei. The names of the kids are all made up by me since they're never named in the game =P. I don't own Xenogears and please don't flame me if you don't like it. But you could point out any mistakes. 

Life at the Orphange 

By Chibi Marshmallow 

_Spring Lullaby_

_(Arrangement of "Into the Sky" or "Wings")_

Billy walked through that little fence of the orphanage he started. He smelled the mild air. Sunny as usual and the kids were just lively. Little Daisy was running around the fence as usual and Nia and Lily were on the seesaw. Little Joe was always sitting on the seesaw alone because he didn't like playing with girls. A chicken ran past Billy's legs. "So they're loose again?" Billy laughed. 

_The shining spring wind comes over beyond he hills_

_It comes to wake me up sleeping curled up _

Billy walked inside the large house where the kids slept. Inside were those large red stairs surrounding the upper part of the room that led to little Luna with her cute pink hat and her glass jar of candy. 

"Welcome home Brother B!" she chirped from above. 

"Hi Luna! Hm? Are those shells?" Billy asked. Luna hid them in her pocket. Billy gave a little stern face from below. "You know its dangerous to leave the orphanage and down to that beach all by yourself! Now what do you say?" Billy asked. 

"I'm sorry Brother B, I will nev~er do dat again!" Luna chirped. 

_The sleepy seed of grass was waiting for the time_

_Under the snow and inside the arms of the earth _

Billy walked ahead into the next room full of bunkbeds and the cute sqeaky chair with a face drew onto it. Mira was fluffing the bed by hopping onto it. 

"Brother B! You wanna fluff the bed?" she said hopping. 

Billy smiled. "Sure," he said and lied down on the bed and took a short nap. When he woke up, little Joe was crying again. Billy went into his room. Primera was comforting him. Primera, My little sister whom I worked so hard to take care of, but she never talked once in her life ever since father left. 

"Whats wrong Joe?" Billy asked bending down drying his tears with his gentle hands. 

"When is daddy coming back?" he sobbed. "I rang my bell all day but I don't hear daddy's bell..." he sobbed. 

"Your father, is far away and I promise he will come back to you one day," Billy said. Primera soothed Joe. 

_The snow melts away and goes back to the sky_

_It brings back long memories and I hear the future _

"Father...." Billy echoed. He had a father. A father who left without a word of goodbye...or no trace when Billy was around 8 or 9. He walked out of Joe's room and walked further on. Now he was in an empty room with a bookshelf leaned to the wall. Billy pushed it and it revealed a door. The only thing of the father he remembered. "Father came back a while after I opened this place...but he was SO different...his face...his behavior...and he is nothing like the father I knew before he left," Billy said and went inside the room that the bookshelf covered. It was stacks of guns and a little blue box that contained something important to Billy. This room had his father's smell and memories of him. But now he was changed. 

_The sprout of grass reaches up into the sky_

_And now hugs the bare earth in return _

Billy left the small room and covered it with the bookshelf. He never wanted anyone to go inside this room because it cherished painful memories. A sudden shock came to Billy. Sounds. Sounds of shotgun shells falling to the floor during the hour of his mother's death. Billy was mad now. "Father wasn't even there when mother died," he choked. 

"Uncle Stone! Uncle Stone!" innocent cries of the children from outside. 

"Stone?" Billy said and walked outside of the house. It was Stone. 

_Ah, I would like to stay inside you_

_And not see all the tears of the world, but..._

Stone had taken good care of Billy ever since his mother died. He saved his life practically. Billy rushed out to greet him. "Stone, why hello," Billy said. 

Stone gave his kind smile. "Why hello, Billy. I just came you to tell you that I'm proud of what you're doing. However a large pack of Wels is heading our way, would you mind...?" Stone said. 

"Absolutely, it is the duty of the Etone to cleanse this world of Wels and protect the ones in need," Billy said. 

"Ah Billy, you make me so proud. I have taught you well," Stone smiled. 

Billy rode on the ship toward the the Ethos Headquarters. He grasped the guns in his holsters. "Protect the ones in needed.." Billy echoed in his mind. He remembered when he had barely any money to support Primera. He remembered that dark day when he was willing to grit his teeth hard for any job. A group of men wearing black offered money so spend a night with someone. Billy was scared. He restrained but they went as far as 3000 G. Billy ran after that. He ran as far as he could scared to death. He was very close to accepting but his feet made him run. Billy took out his ether gun and blasted the Wels with Nut Crack and Hell's Blast. Billy sighed as he 'cleansed' out the last of the Wels. 

Stone applauded. "Very well Billy, you have everything an Etone Priest needs," Stone smiled. Billy smiled back. He was proud to be an Etone. Very proud, but his skill with a gun...was learned from his father. 

"These guns should only be used to cleanse this world, but not for killing! These are tools for killing! Why are people so ignorant to use guns to kill each other!?" Billy screamed. 

Stone patted his back. "Billy, thats why we the Etone, will save this world with God by our side," Stone smiled. "Anyway your next destination is Thames....." 

_The green shades of grass sway in the wind_

_It hugs you who are wounded, and sings a lullaby _

"Thames..?" Billy asked. 

"Yes I need you to do some kind of inspection there to make sure no Wels are trying to sneak from underwater. That is the job for us -atoners of sins-," Stone said meekly. " 

Ok," Billy said. The ship headed toward Thames. It was around the center of Aquavy. Billy got of the ship and went on ahead onto the dock. There was a lot of ruckus. Billy went to the infimary. "I'm glad everyone seems healty and lively here," Billy said with a sweatdrop because of the amount of drunks here. 

"Well theres one young lad who REALLY needs YOUR help," the old doctor said. 

"Really? Who?" Billy asked. 

"Hmm this pretty girl calls him Fei, you think you can help?" the doctor asked. 

"Let me see this girl," Billy asked politely. 

"They're probably by the deck by now, they were 'ere a while ago," the doctor said as they went down the screw elevator. As they got to the deck, Jesiah, Billy's father, Bart, a blonde haired pirate with a pigtail and an eyepatch, Citan, a man wearing green clothing with a pink belt, and Elly, a red-haired woman of the military. 

"Ah..The Etone you were seaching for has arrived," a man nearby selling items said. 

"What?! Where!?" Bart demanded an answer. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` 

So how do you like it? Before the man telling them when the Etone has arrived continues on right in the game! (Obviously) I hope you liked it! 


End file.
